A rapid development of global information technology places higher demands on the software development field; especially with the popularization of the present 3G mobile communication technology and even the coming of 4G, operators in various regions have to develop beyond the old software continuously to attract different user groups in order to have an invincible position in furious marketing competitions.
The users whom internationalized application software needs to face should be a user group using different languages, and how to provide a multi-language environment more conveniently and quickly is the problem the software has to solve. The present method for selecting multiple languages used for the interface language of the software only allows a user to select the interface language such as English or Chinese according to the natural language he/she gets used to during the installation of the software; moreover, once the user selects an interface language during the installation, the interface language is very difficult to change unless the software is re-installed, and although some software sets a language switching option for users, the switching can be valid only when the application software is re-started. the above way of selecting the interface language of the application software is inconvenient to use and thus influences the usage experience of users.